novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
The Terror Of The Unknown Being/Alternate Ending
During production, director Oz shot a 23-minute ending. However, after receiving a negative, controversial reception from test audiences, the ending had to be rewritten and re-shot for the theatrical release with a "happier ending." For the theatrical film, see it here. The Terror Of The Unknown Being: Alternate Ending As Black and Emma go to the phone that was ringing, Emma calls someone (who's actually an unnamed Bass.EXE himself) Emma: Hello? Bass.EXE: ♪Hey little lady, hello♪ Emma: Who... Who said that? Bass.EXE: ♪You're lookin's cute as can be♪ Black: is somebody in there? Bass.EXE: ♪You're lookin' mighty sweet♪ Emma and Black: Dylan! Bass.EXE: No, I ain't Dylan. It's me! Emma and Black looks from their house and sees Bass.EXE roaming in the pet store Emma: Oh my gosh. Black and Emma goes into the pet store, looking in confusion Emma: I... I don't believe it. Bass.EXE: Believe it, baby. It's alive. Black: Are we dreaming this? Bass.EXE: No, and you ain't in Kansas neither. Emma: Something's very wrong here. Bass.EXE: Oh, relax and go with it fellas. Do me a favor, will you dylanuses? Black: A favor? Bass.EXE: I needs some water in the worst way. Look at my body, I'm skinny, I'm a gonner honey! ♪Come on and give me a drink♪ Emma: I don't know if we should... Bass.EXE: ♪Hey little baby be nice♪ Black: You just want water, right? Bass.EXE: ♪Sure do, I'll drink it straight♪ Emma: Aww, your body is skinny. Poor thing. Bass.EXE: ♪Don't need no glass nor ice♪ Emma: I'll get the can! Bass.EXE: ♪Don't need no twist of lime♪ Emma: Here we go... Bass.EXE: And now it's suppertime! *grabs Emma and Black & starts to bite them* Black and Emma: *screams* Bass.EXE: *does an evil laughter* Oh, relax fellas, it'll be easy. Come join your friends, dentist Otis and Mr. Maxie, they're my own kind now. *continues to laugh evily* Dylan: *comes and tries to save Black and Emma* Get off of them! Get off of them! *pulls Black and Emma away from Bass.EXE Bass.EXE: *cries loudly* Dylan: Black. Emma. Are you guys ok? Emma: Yes. No! *falls over* Black: *also falls over* Dylan: *kneels down* Don't die, Black and Emma. Please don't die. Black: You know. The NetNavi said the strangest thing. Dylan: What? Emma: Otis and Mr. Maxie were already killed. Dylan: It's true. I did it. I feed them to it. *cries a little* Emma: And that's what made it so big & strong and made you famous? Dylan: I've done terrible things, but not to you guys, never to you guys. Emma: But... I want you to, Dylan. Dylan: Huh? Black: When we die... which will be in shortly, I want you put us into the NetNavi's cage and get our blood sucked up by the NetNavi, and soon you'll get all the wonderful things you deserved. Dylan: You don't know what you guys are saying. *'The song "Somewhere that's dark" plays'* Emma: But I do, it's one gift that we can give you, so in the way, we will always be together. ♪You will wash my armor and smell my sweet prefume. You'll feed us and care for us. You'll see us grow and change♪ Black: ♪We're feeling strangely happy now contented and serene. Oh, don't you see. Finally we'll be...♪ Black and Emma: ♪Somewhere... that's... dark♪ *dies* Dylan lets out tears in sadness as he carries and puts Black and Emma's bodies into Bass.EXE's cage, the Bass.EXE then drinks the blood out of Black and Emma's bodies as the music ends Dylan: *runs out, almost gets hit by a car* Car driver: Hey! Watch it! Dylan runs to the top of one of the nearby buildings and tries to comit suicide by jumping off the building, but Patrick Dinkley stops him by interupting Patrick: Dylan? Oh, Dylan! The APSA, Animal Pet Species Agreement. I wanna show you something. Dylan: I'm not interested! Patrick: Ahh, but you will be. Look. Look! I took the samples from the amazing creature of yours. Dylan: *looks at the baby Bass.EXE-like NetNavi in fear, as the baby NetNavi silently smiles back at Dylan* Patrick: The designs boys did the package. Cute, huh? Get the idea? Imagine this, dylanus, we take armor cuttings, develop little Bass.EXEs and sell them to pet shops across the nation. Pretty soon every household in America could have one. Dylan: *the quote "could have one" is heard four times as it slowly fades* Patrick: Imagine this buddy, little Bass.EXEs everywhere. Dylan: *the quote "everywhere" is heard five times as it slowly fades* Patrick: This could be bigger than the Hula-Hoops! Dylan: *the quote "than the Hula-Hoops" is heard three times as it slowly fades* Patrick: What do you say, Mr. Dylan? Dylan: *stares in fear and imagines hearing Bass.EXE clone's evil laughter, then he runs off* Patrick: Hey, Mr. Dylan. Mr. Dylan! Dylan! Hey! We don't have to deal with you, you know? That gosh darn NetNavis is practically domain! You ask our lawyers! Dylan: *heads back into the pet store* Every household of America. Thousands of you eating! That's what you had in mind all along, isn't it?! Bass.EXE: No, shoot Sherlock! Dylan: We're not talking about one hungry NetNavi here, we're talking about world conquest! Bass.EXE: And I wanna thank you! Dylan: You killed the only things I ever loved! *'The song "Mean dark mother from outer space" plays'* Bass.EXE: *does an evil laughter* Dylan: You're a monster and so am I. It's gotta end, it's gotta stop right here! Bass.EXE: ♪Better wait a minute! Ya better hold the phone! Better mind your manners! Better change your tone! Don't you threaten me, son! Ya gotta lot of gall! We gonna do things my way, or we won't do things at all!♪ - Aha! Ya in trouble now! Baby! - *does an evil laughter and breaks out of the cage with its superpowers* - ♪Ya don't know what you're messin' with! You got no idea! You don't know what you're lookin at when you're looking here! You don't know what you're up against! No, no way, no how! You don't know what you're messin' with, but I'm gonna tell you know!♪ Black and Emma: *comes back to life as Bass.EXEs* ♪Ahhh!♪ Bass.EXE: Listen straight! ♪I'm just a mean dark mother from outer space and I'm bad!♪ Black and Emma (Bass.EXEs): ♪He's very bad!♪ Dylan: *whispers to himself* Outer space... Bass.EXE: ♪I'm just a mean dark mother from outer space and it looks like you been had! I'm just a mean dark mother from outer space so get off my back and get out my face cause I'm mean and dark and I am bad!♪ Dylan: *shoots a gun at Bass.EXE but with no effect* Bass.EXE: *takes the gun out of Dylan's hands and shoots at Dylan* Dylan: *avoids Bass.EXE's shots* Bass.EXE: ♪Wanna save your skin, boy?♪ *shoots* ♪You wanna save your hide?♪ *shoots* ♪You wanna see tommorrow?♪ *laughs evily and shoots* ♪You better step aside! Better take a tip, boy!♪ *shoots* ♪Want some good advice?♪ *shoots constantly* ♪You better take it easy cause your walkin' on thin ice!♪ *throws a TV through a window to attempt to kill Dylan* ♪You don't know what you're dealin' with! No, you never did! You don't know what you're dealin' with, but that's tough tiger, kid! The lion don't sleep tognight and if you pull his tail, he roars!♪ Dylan: *uses an axe and attempts to chop the NetNavi's arm, but misses* Bass.EXE: ♪Ya say, "That ain't fair?" Ya say, "That ain't nice?" You know what I say? "Up yours!"♪ Black and Emma (Bass.EXEs): ♪Ahhhh!♪ Bass.EXE: ♪Watch me now! I'm just a mean dark mother from outer space and I'm bad!♪ Black and Emma: ♪He's very bad!♪ Bass.EXE: ♪I'm just a mean dark mother, a real disgrace and you've got me fightin' mad! I'm just a mean dark mother from outer space, gonna trash your body, gonna rock this place cause I'm mean and dark and I am bad!!!♪ *destroys the desk Dylan was hiding in* Dylan: *looks in terror* Bass.EXE: Mmm-hhmmm. ♪You know I don't come from no Black Lagoon! I'm from past the stars and beyond the moon! You can keep the thing, keep the It, keep the creature, they don't mean beast!♪ Dylan: *stares in horror and tries to run to the door* Bass.EXE Uh, huh, huh! ♪I got darkness style, major moves, I got the stuff and I think that proves you better move it out Nature calls You got the point? I'm gonna bust your balls!♪ *attempts to hit Dylan's groin, but misses* - *laughs evily* Black and Emma (Bass.EXE): ♪Ahhhh!♪ Bass.EXE: Here it comes! *wreaks the pet store while laughing evily* Black and Emma (Bass.EXEs): ♪Mean dark mother from outer space!♪ Bass.EXE: ♪I'm mean and dark!♪ Black and Emma (Bass.EXEs): ♪Mean dark mother from outer space!♪ Bass.EXE: ♪I'm mean and dark!♪ Black and Emma (Bass.EXEs): ♪Mean dark mother from outer space!♪ Bass.EXE: ♪I'm mean and dark!♪ The Bass.EXE himself laughs evily as he knocks the entie pet store down, letting most animal pets loose while debris falls on Dylan but survives as he gets out of the dust and debris Bass.EXE: *grabs Dylan and attacks him* ♪And I... Am... Bad!!!♪ Black and Emma: ♪Ahhh!♪ ×8 Dylan: *comes back to life as a Bass.EXE* Bass.EXE: *spits out Dylan's shread of jacket and laughs evily* *'The song "Don't Feed The Net-Navis" plays'* Three Chorus Girls: *they walk in front of the USA flag* ♪Subsequent, to the events you have just witnessed, similar events in cities across America, events which bore a striking resemblance, to the ones you have just seen began occurring. Ooohhhhh! Subsequent to the events you have just witnessed, unsuspecting jerks from Maine to California, made the acquaintance of a new breed of house pet, and got sweet-talked into feeding it blood. thus the NetNavis worked their terrible will, finding jerks who would feed them their fill, and the NetNavis proceeded to grow, and grow, and begin what they came here to do, which was essentially to: Eat Cleavland, and Des Moines, And Peoria, and New York, And this theatre!♪ 1st Bass.EXE clone: *breaks through the TV and attacks the elder people of the house* Three Chorus Girls: ♪They may offer you fortune and fame, Love and money and instant acclaim. But whatever they offer you, Don't feed the NetNavis!♪ 1st Bass.EXE clone: *kills and drinks the elder people's blood like a vampire* Three Chorus Girls: ♪They may offer you lots of cheap thrills, Fancy condos in Beverly Hills. But whatever they offer you, Don't feed the NetNavis!♪ Several Bass.EXE clones: *breaking into the night club and kills the dancing people to drink their blood* Three Chorus Girls: ♪Look out! Here comes Bass.EXE! Look out! Here I come for, here I come for, here I come for you!♪ The destruction and terror of everywhere by Bass.EXEs continues (even Disneyland Resort gets destroyed) for more than 4 minutes of movie time Three Chorus Girls: ♪Hold your hat and hang on to your soul. Something's coming to eat the world whole. If we fight it we've still got a chance. But whatever they offer you, Though they're slopping the trough for you, Please, whatever they offer you, don't feed the... Please whatever they offer you, don't feed the... Please, whatever they offer you, don't feed the NetNavis!♪ The "The End?!?!" title appears as the last Bass.EXE appears laughing evily and launches towards the audience, while the camera goes into its mouth Category:Alternate Endings